New Student
by FI. IQI
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa pindahan dari SMA Konoha, memulai kisah baru nya di SMA Kuoh dengan pertemuan dan arti cinta, apakah yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan barunya...? #Bangkitfanfiction#dirumahsaja
1. chapter 1

~New Student~

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) High School dxd (Ichie Ishibumi)

Pair : (Misteri...?)

Genre : Romance School...

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa pindahan dari SMA Konoha, memulai kisah baru nya di SMA Kuoh dengan pertemuan dan arti cinta, apakah yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan barunya...?

Warning : Typo, Ide pasaran, OC, OOC, Bahasa acak-acakan, pemula(Noob)

Don't like don't read

By : Taufiqi-kun 2310

Chapter 01. PROLOG

Pagi hari di kota Kuoh, tepat nya pada sebuah kelas 11 B.

KELAS 11 B

"Aku dengar kelas kita akan ada murid baru...?"ucap seorang siswi A kepada siswi B.

"Benarkah...? aku berharap dia seorang pria yang tampan"ucap siswi B.

"Gadis cantik...!"harap siswa A "Gadis Kawai...!"ucap siswa B.

"Gedis sexy,hot,montok...!"ucap seorang siswa mesum "Dasar mesum...!" Seru para siswi kecuali satu orang siswi yang sedang melamun.Kelas langsung ramai dengan kabar akan adanya murid pindahan.

'Murid baru...? Kira-kira siapa dia...? Mungkinkah pemuda yang tadi...?'batin Ris gremory dengan pipi merona.

Flashback

06:40

Terlihat pemuda yang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arah sekolah

"Sial aku akan terlambat di hari pertama ku ! "ucap pemuda tersebut dengan berlari

06:55

"Hah hah hah hah akhirnya sampai, beruntung masih belum terlambat " ucap pemuda tersebut dengan kelelahan.

"Aku harus mencari ruang kepala sekolah dulu" ucap pemuda tersebut kembali berlali

Rias gremory berjalan dengan santai di koridor menuju ke kelasnya, tapi tiba-tiba

Bruukkkk

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...!" Jerit Rias dengan muka merah padam dikarenakan posisi jatuhnya yang sangat intim dengan Rias berada di bawah dan pemuda tersebut di atas, setelah sadar dengan posisi tersebut mereka langsung menjauh dengan muka yang sama-sama merah padam,pemuda tersebut membantu Rias berdiri.

"Gomen aku tidak melihat mu" ucap pemuda itu dengan membungkuk minta maaf.

"A-ano ti-tidak apa-apa to-tolong berhenti membungkuk" ucap Rias terbata dengan muka merah

"Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku karena menabrakmu" ucap pemuda tersebut setelah bangkit dari membujuk

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kamu murid baru disini ?" Tanya Rias kepada pemuda tersebut

"Hai aku murid baru disini" jawab pemuda tersebut dengan senyuman yang manis, tanpa sadar pipi Rias merona melihat senyum pemuda tersebut.

'Pemudan tampan dengan seyum yang manis, a-a-apa yang aku pikirkan ? ' batin Rias dengan menggeleng kan kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya.

Melihat gadis tersebut melamun pemuda tersebut melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah gadis tersebut

"Aaaaahhhh...!" Sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kepada Rias yang tadi melamun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku Rias gremory namamu siapa ?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal gremory-san" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

'Uzumaki Naruto-kun' batin Rias.

Flashback end

'apakah murid baru itu Uzumaki-kun' batin Rias

"Ara Ara kau kenapa Rias kulihat dari tadi melamun terus ?" Tanya sahabat Rias, Akeno Himejima.

"Aku_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan murid kelas 11 B langsung duduk dengan tenang

"Ohayou Minna !" Ucap Rossweisse sensei wali kelas 11 B.

"Ohayou sensei !" Jawaba murid 11 B.

"Sebelum pelajaran sensei mulai kalian akan mendapat teman baru" ucap Rossweisse sensei.

"Dimana murid baru itu sensei ?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Dia berada diluar,Uzumaki-kun silahkan masuk !" Ucap Rossweisse sensei.

Didepan pintu kelas terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang berantakan dengan seragam SMA Kuoh berjalan ke depan kelas dengan perlahan

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari SMA Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis

1

2

3

"Kyaaaaaaaaa tampan sekali"

"Senyumannya manis sekali"

"Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku"

"Ara Ara pemuda yang tampan"

"U-uzumaki-kun"

.TBC


	2. chapter 02

**~New Student~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) High School dxd (Ichie Ishibumi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : (Misteri...?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance School...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa pindahan dari SMA Konoha, memulai kisah baru nya di SMA Kuoh dengan pertemuan dan arti cinta, apakah yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan barunya...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, Ide pasaran, OC, OOC, Bahasa acak-acakan, pemula(Noob)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Taufiqi-kun 2310**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebelumnya**

"_Ohayou Minna !" Ucap Rossweisse sensei wali kelas 11 B_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ohayou sensei !" Jawaba murid 11 B_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sebelum pelajaran sensei mulai kalian akan mendapat teman baru" ucap Rossweisse sensei_

_._

_._

_._

_"Dimana murid baru itu sensei ?" Tanya salah satu siswi_

_._

_._

_._

_"Dia berada diluar, Uzumaki-kun silahkan masuk !" Ucap Rossweisse sensei_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Didepan pintu kelas terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang berantakan dengan seragam SMA Kuoh berjalan ke depan kelas dengan perlahan_

_._

_._

_._

_"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari SMA Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa tampan sekali"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Senyumannya manis sekali"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ara Ara pemuda yang tampan"_

_._

_._

_._

_"U-uzumaki-kun"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Chapter 02

.

.

.

Kelas kembali ramai karena kedatangan murid baru yang berwajah tampan dengan senyum manis, para murid perempuan memerah karena senyuman murid baru sedangkan para murid laki-laki hanya bisa sedih karena murid baru itu bukan seorang perempuan Kawai harapan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

"Harap tenang !" Teriak Rossweisse sensei untuk menyuruh para murid dikelas tenang

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ada yang mau bertanya ?" Tanya rossweisse sensei kepada semua murid dikelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua murid perempuan mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya kepada Naruto, rossweisse sensei dan Naruto yang melihat itu sweatdrob

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana rumah Naruto-kun ?"

.

.

.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar ?"

.

.

.

"Seperti apa Wanita idaman Naruto-kun ?"

.

.

.

"Ara Ara berapa ukuran milik Naruto-kun ufufufu ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang ada dikelas menganga dan muka mereka memerah dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himejima Akeno murid yang membuat pertanyaan tersebut hanya tertawa, sedangkan para murid perempuan mukanya memerah sambil membayangkan hal yang sedikit mesum.

.

.

.

.

'Baka Akeno, bertanya yang bukan-bukan tapi aku jadi penasaran' batin Rias yang ada di samping akeno dengan muka memerah sempurna sambil menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran mesum yang ada di pikirirannya

.

.

.

.

.

'Ukuran apa yang dimaksudnya ?' batin Naruto kaget yang akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya dengan muka memerah lalu mencoba bertanya

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya itu, a-ano ?" Tanya Naruto kepada akeno

.

.

.

.

"Ufufufu Himejima Akeno Naruto-kun" jawab akeno memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto

.

.

.

"Jadi apa maksudnya itu Himejima-san ?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepala belakang nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah itu...maksudnya ukuran sepatu mu Naruto-kun ufufufu" jawab akeno sambil tertawa membuat Naruto bernafas lega mendengar itu

* * *

Naruto yang sudah lega mendengar jawaban akeno akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke rossweisse sensei untuk melanjutkan perkenalan nya, tetapi yang ditatap masih memerah sambil membayangkan pertanyaan akeno

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ukuran uzumaki-kun ?' batin rossweisse sensei terus membayangkan pertanyaan itu(maklum jomblo#plak)

* * *

"Sen...

.

..

...

...

...Sei"

.

.

.

.

"Sensei ?" Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka rossweisse sensei

.

.

.

.

"Ah...!" Rossweisse sensei akhirnya tersadar dari khayalannya setelah mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya

.

.

.

.

"Ehm,Ada apa Uzumaki-kun ?" Tanya rossweisse kepada Naruto

.

.

.

.

"Muka sensei memerah, apa sensei sedang sakit atau demam ?" Tanya Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa uzumaki-kun, sensei tidak papa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi kepada Uzumaki-kun, tapi jangan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, Akeno-san tolong jangan bertanya yang membuat salah faham orang lain, mengerti !" Ucap rossweisse sensei

.

.

.

.

"Ufufufu hai sensei" jawab akeno sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

"Ya sudah sensei maafkan, ada yang mau bertanya lagi" ucap nya kepada murid di kelas

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rias yang mendengar itu sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi sedikit malu, dengan memberikan dirinya akhirnya rias mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu

.

.

.

.

.

Rossweissei sensei yang melihat rias mengangkat tangannya akhirnya menyilahkan bertanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa pertanyaan mu rias-san ?" Ucap rossweisse sensei

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar senseinya menyilahkan bertanya kepada muridnya akhirnya melihat murid yang mengangkat tangan.

.

.

.

.

'bukankah itu gadis yang aku tabrak tadi pagi' batin Naruto sambil melihat rias dengan intens

* * *

Rias yang diperhatikan dengan intens oleh Naruto memerah karena mengingatkan kejadian tadi pagi

.

.

.

.

'kenapa uzumaki-kun melihatku seperti itu ?' batin rias akhirnya tersadar untuk bertanya

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah itu...ke-kenapa uzumaki-kun pindah ke SMA Kuoh ?" Tanya rias kaget dari lamunannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu raut mukanya sedikit berubah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku pindah kesini ya" ucap Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan rias sambil berfikir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC(To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**Mohon maaf bila ada salah**

**saya sebenarnya sulit melanjutkan cerita ini kareana ide sudah mentok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita yang jelek ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon bantu bila ada ide atau saran untuk chapter selanjutnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**diterima kritik dan saran jadi jangan sungkan untuk review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**saya meminta untuk semuanya menaati peraturan pemerintah untuk dirumah saja, karena untuk memutus mata rantai penyebaran virus covid-19 dan jaga jarak**

* * *

Taufiqi-kun2310 out

terimakasih


End file.
